


Make Yourself at Home

by Mianko



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianko/pseuds/Mianko
Summary: Miyuki gets an unusual request from her father Nanu. He has fully accepted his status as the island Kahuna and would like to help a certain part of his island. Po Town. Putting her modelling career on hold, she comes back home from Johto. She can't help but wonder what happened to her friends since she left.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

How she misses her ride pager... She was never great on the water but she was fine in the air. Stumbling from the bathroom to her bed, she's glad the cabin on the boat wasn't that big. She had already abandoned her heels on the side of the toilet.

Her manager was pissed when she decided to up and leave. But he just wouldn't understand. Her dad NEVER asks for help. He was as passive as all the Meowths in his station. Po Town was already abandoned and run down so she didn't understand what he needed help with.

Vibration shook her from her groggy trance. Glancing at her phone, it was Kukui. Her childhood friend. Reluctantly she picks up.

"Hello..."

"Wow. Seasickness got you that rough eh?" He laughs loudly into her ear, making her flinch and groan.

"Not sure when we'll be making port dude... Do me a solid when I get there... Give me a ride pager. Hell, I'll surf on a Mantine everywhere, just don't make me catch the ferry..."

"Don't you worry cousin, I see your boat coming in. We'll sit on the shore as long as you need. Maybe we can catch up eh?"

Sighing, she sat up straight and patted the floor with her feet, trying to find her heels. "Yeah that sounds good.. Grab me a malasada will ya? I'll pay you back, I just need the sugar right now."

"You got it!" He laughed loudly before hanging up.

Swaying back to the bathroom, she started brushing her teeth. Putting her heels back on she sighed. Packing everything back up, she fixed up her tank top and tied her black hair up. Her trademark white bleached tips tickling her neck.

_"Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was in a photo shoot. Are you ok?"_

_His deep voice chuckled. "Besides missing my little girl? Kind of. I'm hitting a wall and I need help with something on my island. You might be the best person I can ask."_

_She was taken aback. "You mean advice? Or you need me to come back home? You can't be vague dad." She chuckled, already opening her laptop and looking up fares to Alola._

_He sighed. "It'll only be a temporary stay. I'm not sure how much you can help, but this is my last shot. I'm calling my calvary. I know you're very busy."_

_"Dad. Tell me yes or no. Do you need me to come back home?"_

_There was a long silence besides her tapping on her keyboard. She knew her manager was gonna be pissed, but she typed out her resignation letter regardless._

_"Yes. I need you here."_

_"Ok, I'll see you in a few days, I'll set up at Malie and let you know when it's all finalized. Get the Meowths ready for me."_

_"Wait. Just like that? Hang on, you better not be-"_

_"Gotta go dad, got a lot to prepare! Love you!"_

_-click-_

That was all she needed to hear. Her dad needed her. After her mother passed, they promised each other that they'd be there for each other no matter what. Even if it meant dropping everything in her life. 

Looping her white belt through her white skinny jeans, she dusted off her black tank top. She may not be on the job, but someone might recognize her. She's still representing her agency.

Her pokeballs jingled on her hips and she giggled. "I'll let you guys out when we get there. I promise." Never wanting to be a trainer, she only had 3 Pokemon. Machamp, Ribombee and Golisopod. 

Golisopod was her favorite. He was big and bulky but he was a snugglebug. Completely forgetting how big he was, he broke her bed often trying to cuddle with her.

Machamp was always overprotective, more like a bodyguard than anything. He even slept on a recliner by the door, no matter how many times she tried to get him to sleep with them. 

Ribombee was her first. Or Cutiefly rather. She was being chased by a flock of Spearow when Miyuki was a child and protected her. Miyuki was pecked mercilessly until her friend showed up and chased them away. He held her gently as she cried, she was so scared. The Cutiefly refused to leave her side even after she brought her back to the meadow. 

Her heart clenched as she remembered her friend. She had heard rumors about Team Skull but when she asked her dad or Kukui about it, they avoided the topic. In frustration, she researched them herself. That's when she saw him for the first time in the 5 years that she's been gone. 

Guzma. It was like a mugshot. Making a sideways peace sign with his tongue out. She almost cried that day. She remembered how his family was. His dad was abusive and his mom was in deep denial. She always tried to get him to talk to her dad about but he was just so stubborn. 

He was the reason for her trademark. Before she left, they went together to get their hair dyed. He ran away from home again when she found him. He was sitting on the beach. White tank top and baggy black pants. He was mad when she found him until she told him that she wasn't there to take him back.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the salon. As if she was his opposite, she wore a black tank top and white shorts. His hand was huge compared to hers and he always blushed when she took it. When they were done at the salon, the hair dresser was do proud of her work. She took their picture and hung it at her station. 

_ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT ULA'ULA PORT. PLEASE BE SURE TO HAVE ALL YOUR BELONGINGS WHEN YOU DEPART. THANK YOU FOR SAILING WITH US! ALOLA!_

Snapping out of her daydream, she shook her head. She recently saw that Team Skull was disbanded so there was little chance that she'd run into a gang right? It'd be a lie if she wasn't a little sad by that. She wouldn't mind running into a gang if it meant seeing him again. 

Grabbing her duffel bag, she put on her sunglasses and made her way off his forsaken boat. The sooner the better. 

Getting her feet on solid ground, she happily stretched and opened her arms to the Alolan sun. "Tapu Bulu! I'm home!!" She reached for her pokeballs and let them all out. They all cheered and stretched just like their owner.

"Stay close guys, I know you're excited but we can run around later." Golisopod skuttled straight to her and held her hair in his little claws. Ribombee sat on Machamps shoulder both made their way to her side. Machamp waved at someone behind her, making her turn around.

"Alola cousin!" Her old friend Kukui walked up cheerfully towards her with a woman she vaguely recognized. 

"Alola Kukui, it's been too long! Can I assume you're Burnette?" Shaking hands with the woman, she introduced herself as Burnette and Kukui's wife. After congratulations and pleasantries were exchanged, they made their way to Malie City. 

Settling into her room at an inn, Kukui gave her a ride pager. She practically kissed the thing.

"Once you're all settled, we'll be having a party at Hala's, so please come by! The new Champion will be there!" 

The room wasn't huge but it wasn't small. Queen size bed and a sofa bed, which Machamp took over immediately considering it was closest to the door. Golisopod sat by the balcony and Ribombee settled on a pillow. 

Sitting on the bed, I considered taking a little trip before going to the party. Route 2... The house with the little swing. Would he be there? Would he remember her? Would he want to see her? Taking out her boots, she changed out from her heels. Feeling nostalgic, she dug into her bag. Finding her black and white bracelets, she brought them to her face and kissed them. 

Did he hate her for leaving? She missed him. Did he really become evil? She missed him. Did he... Did he still love her? She missed him... She still considered her to be his, even after he stopped communicating with her a year after her departure. Even after seeing the articles connecting him to Aether. 

Taking out her phone, she called her dad.

"Hey kiddo, did you make it to your room ok?"

"Hey, yeah I'm here. Just resting up a bit before heading to Hala's. Are you going?" 

"Just gonna show face and maybe talk to the other Kahunas a bit. I don't plan on staying long."

"Ok, I'll see you there then... Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do... Do you know where Guzma is?"

There was a brief silence. "Sorry... Ok not sure. Nothing solid."

"It's ok. Just thought I'd ask... Let me know if you see him ok? Even if it's not good, I want to have closure at least y'know?"

"I understand. If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too, see you soon."

She stared at her phone and sighed. Fiddling with the bracelets, she slipped them on. She wore them everyday. The only time she didn't wear them was for a shoot. As soon as she was back to her station, they were back on. 

Her Pokemon were suddenly right next to her. Machamp had a hand on hers, Ribombee was on her head and Golisopod was playing with her hair. She smiled brightly and kissed each one on the head. "You guys ready to see everyone?" 

...Meanwhile...

"I'm not going to the party old man... Everyone still hates me!" Guzma was sitting on the couch with Hau and Hala. Running his hands through his hair he fought the urge to grab it. 

"Just for a moment. Just walk around for a little while. Just give it an hour to feel the night air and I'll leave it alone." Hala pat the mans leg gently.

"Just gotta feel the vibe for a bit cousin! One hour and you can come back in and have some Tapu Coco! That's it!" Hau pat his back.

Groaning he let his arms fall in defeat. "Fine. One hour. ONE." Holding up one finger to accentuate the deal. 

The two of them nodded once with a grunt. Sighing, Guzma stood up. "I'll get dressed... I can deal for an hour..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki arrives on Mele'mele. Taking in the sights before the party, someone else is taking in the sight of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki's Pokemon do have nicknames, she'll introduce them as it comes.

Giving the Charizard a rainbow pokebean, she thanks it for the ride. Ribombee fluttered around her as they walked in the evening air. Before she walked to Route 1, she walked to the railing near the house on the corner. Someone had finally moved into that house and it sounded lively. Seeing a Kanto form Meowth made her smile. 

Leaning her elbows on the railing, she sighed. It was always such a breathtaking view. It was where Guzma gave her the bracelets. Undoing her ponytail, she let the wind flow through her hair. 

\----

Making his way back from the salon in Hau'oli, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Dreading another social gathering. Hearing the chime of a Ribombee, he glanced around. They weren't native to this part of the island. Then he froze. Time stopped. He was sure his heart did too.

It was a person he never thought he'd ever see again... Suddenly pain. He grabbed his chest and started breathing heavily. What was she doing here?? There was no way she didn't hear about what he had done, considering who her dad was. 

She was just there. Letting the wind flow through her beautiful hair. He almost thought she was a ghost. How badly he wanted to feel her touch. Feel her hair again. Her hands. Her hair. Her lips. 

The last he heard of her, she was making it big as a model. Why would she bother with him? Why did she look sad? Looks like her Cutiefly evolved too. 

"HEY COUSIN! What you doing standing around here??"

Oh shit.

\----

Miyuki spun around to the source of the sudden shout. Kukui was laughing and wrapping is arms around... 

"Guzma... Hey. It's been a while." Motioning her Ribombee ahead of her, she made her way over. "Go ahead Flutter! Go say hi!" 

Flutter chimed and flew over to Guzma and landed on his head. Miyuki and Kukui chuckled as he shook his head, eventually giving a short chuckle as he held his hand out for her to land on. "Well look at you... All grown up, just like mommy."

They were standing face to face for the first time in years. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You look good Guzma. Can't believe you got taller..." And more buff... She thought to herself. Glancing over at Kukui, she cleared her throat.

"Oh oh! I should probably see if Hala needs any help setting up! See you two at the party!" He winked at her as he ran up the hill. 

Running his hands through his hair he fought the urge to grab it. "Look... I know we didn't exactly leave off on a good note..." 

"You stopped writing... If the rumors were true, I guess I now know why. If it helps, I was never mad." Playing with her hair she looked at the ground. "I uh... I'm glad you're okay. What happened to the kids from Team Skull? Are they okay?"

He chuckled. "Of course you'd be worried for people you never met... I'm not sure but i hear a lot of them living in trailers in Poni. Plumes taking care of em since I..." Clenching his fists he sighed. 

She wanted to hold him. He was hurting, feeling like he failed again. Patting him on his shoulder, his arms relaxed. Glancing up at her, he didn't see pity. She truly still cared for him. Somehow it just made him hurt even more. Her eyes widened and she started looking flustered. That's when he realized he was crying. 

Roughly rubbing his eyes he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "S-sorry... But yeah, I'm good. They surviving." Walking past her he pointed up the hill. "Let's get to the party. I could use a drink..." 

Flutter sat on her shoulder and stroked her face, making her giggle. "Thanks... I'm just glad hes alive... I think I'm screwed though..." I still love him... 

\----

It was a silent and short walk to Hala's. Stealing glances at him, Miyuki stared at the sky. Not entirely sure how reuniting with him would turn out but she didn't think it'd be like this. She didn't think there would be this stale awkward air... 

"Guzma... Before I get drunk and lose myself. I need to say this..." She looked him dead in the eyes as he stopped to turn and look at her. "I really missed you. I was so worried that you were hurt or dead... Or if you had found someone else... I threw myself into my work, didn't want anything to do with anyone... I had developed this stoic persona and everyone loves it! I'm my own brand for fucks sake and it's fake!" Looking down and gripping her hair and sighed before meeting his eyes again. "I gotta know... Did you miss me at all? Do you.." 

"Miyuki! Guzma! You two made it!" 

Hala stomped over and gave Guzma a sturdy shoulder shake before making his way over to hug Miyuki. "My girl, you look even more beautiful than in the magazine's! Come come! I must introduce you to our first Champion!" Holding her by her shoulder, he smiled at Guzma. "Take your time son, come on over whenever you're ready okay?" 

She gave Guzma a sad smile and almost like a switch, she gave Hala a big smile. "How's Hau doing?"

He watched her walk away again. He's always watching her walk away. Of course he missed her. How could he not? He let himself get attacked by a group of Spearow for her... He helped her catch a Whimpod. She was the first person he ever truly trusted. She was his first friend. She was his first kiss. She was his first love. 

But he knew she was better off without him... She has a career. She can travel the world. She made a name for herself. What did he have? Issues. Major anger issues... He could've kept writing to her, but when he saw her modeling on tv, he realized that he would be holding her back. 

Flutter called out to him a few inches away from his face, pulling him out of his own trance. Smirking he held his hand out for her to land on and he pet her head. "Thanks... I'm sorry if you worried about me too." She chimed sadly and hugged his hand, and he chuckled. "Let's get up there before your mom starts to worry huh?"

When he made it up the stairs, he saw her standing next to Kukui and hugging Hau. She was making a gesture about how big he had gotten. Hala was talking with the Champ Mizuki as they were making their way over to her. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walked over to the battle area and sat down. 

\----

Within 2 hours he noticed her drinking quite a bit. Somewhat surprised considering she used to be a lightweight. Sipping on his 3rd Tapu Coco of the night, he raised an eyebrow as he watched her go for another cup and almost drop it. Sighing he finished his cup and walked over. 

Everyone was watching Hau battle Mizuki again, leaving the drunk girl on her own. 

"Oi, I think you had enough. Come sit down and I'll get you some water." His heart jumped when she turned to him.

Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were glossy, almost making them shine. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled herself to lean on his chest.

"G... Guzma?? H-hey babe! Wha er you doin' 'ere?? Am I dreamin' again? Is it hot? Iss kinda hot..." She patted him down and stopped at his stomach. "Wha da... You have abs? You have abs now??" She gasped and touched her own stomach. "I don have abs... But I'm tone. See?" She started lifting her top up and he pulled her hands back down.

"Ok, you need to stop drinking. I'll take you inside..." Attempting to lead her to Hala's house proved to be difficult when she wouldn't stop feeling him up. Groaning he scooped her up bridal style and called over to Kukui who was a few feet away. 

"Ey! I'm taking this one inside! If the old man asks, I'm gonna let her take my room!" Kukui looked them up and down and gave him a nod. A huge smile broke on his face as Guzma turned. Nudging Burnette to look towards them, she smiled and awed. 

Placing her on the couch, he moved to get her a cup of water. If it'll help her inevitable hangover, he would at least try. When he returned he found her crying. 

"Whoa hey, what's the matter?" He sat next to her and rubbed her back. 

Sniffling she grabbed the cup and gulped down the water. "I-I-I thought you lef' me again... I got sad again..." Looking up at him she smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I missed your face..." Taking his hand in hers, she played with his fingers. "I missed your hans' " 

His cheeks warmed up a bit at her touch. Staring at their hands, he noticed the bracelets she wore. The matching pair to the ones he owned. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingertips. "I missed you too. But you need to get some rest."

A pokeball suddenly opened, and a Machamp stood in front of him. Guzma froze when the giant Pokemon slowly loomed over them and grunted. Glancing down at their hands, Guzma gulped. "This uh... Ain't what it looks like."

"Baby Boy!" She jumped up and went to hug her Pokemon. "All is well! Don't worry 'bout him! He's my boyfriend or somethin'... I dunno, jus' don hurt him ok?" Tapping the ball in her hand, her bodyguard sighed and poked the ball to return into it. Bouncing back onto the couch next to the scared man, she leaned back onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry... He's protective of me. He was my shoulder to cry on when I was gone..."

His chest tightened at that comment and he looked down at her. She was fiddling with her fingers in her lap. She seemed to be sobering up a little. "Miyuki... I uh... I hope you remember me tellin ya this, if not, its ok. I wanna get it off my chest." She looked up at him and nodded. 

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, he cleared his throat. "I did miss you. A lot. More than you'd ever know... I thought about you every day." Meeting her eyes, she looked like she was searching for something in his. "I still love you."

Her face lit up and she smiled. "Me too..." Moving to sit across his lap, she snuggled up to his chest and rested her head under his chin. Petting her hair, he felt her relax and moan a little. Leaning against the armrest, he moved down to get comfortable. 

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "Good night Princess." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he relaxed and fell asleep. 

\----

Nanu wasn't sure how to feel about this. Sure he came late and totally could've prevented this, but he didn't think it would happen. He had walked into Hala's house to check on his daughter and the first thing he saw was her in the arms of an ex criminal. Total nightmare for a cop. 

But that ex criminal happens to be the object of her affection. The person she could never move on from. Sighing he turned around and went back outside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki dreams about how they met and how it turned out like this

_"You'll write to me too right?"_

_"Of course I will. You gotta update me on the latest fashion."_

_..._

_"You should do it! It's the first big step to your dream babe!"_

_"Yeah but... I'd have to leave you here. We had a plan to get you out of that place..."_

_"I'm not letting you pass this chance up. You know ya boy will be okay."_

_..._

_"Hey... You know I love you right?"_

_"Huh? Of course I know that... I love you too."_

_..._

_"Huh? You gone crazy or something?"_

_"I don't know! Maybe I am! What of it?!"_

_"Why are we yelling?! And why are you grabbing my shirt?!"_

_"Cuz I'm gonna kiss you, you idiot!!"_

_"I'm not kissing a cops kid!!"_

_"You and I both know you want to! Let's get this over with already!!"_

_"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU WANT ALL THIS?! FINE!!"_

_"You suck at kissing. How do you suck at kissing?"_

_"What the fuck?! It's my first! Shut up!"_

_..._

_...._

.....

......

"Hey, you ok?"

Holding the Cutiefly tight, she looked up and saw a boy with black and white hair holding his hand out to her. Looking behind him, she saw the Spearow flying away. Little spouts of water were sprinkling the air at them. A Whimpod skittered in a circle angrily around them. Taking his hand, he helped her stand. 

"You're the girl from the trainer school ain't ya? What are you doing in Iki Town?" Picking up the Whimpod, he took her hand and led them away from the rickety bridge. One day that thing is gonna go down...

Sniffling, her cheeks went a little pink. "I was supposed to meet my mom at Hala's house but I saw this Cutiefly getting chased..."

"Ah yeah... I saw you running up here, so I followed ya. That bridge is dangerous. The adults are lookin' for you." 

Gripping his hand she stopped walking. She started crying all over again as he stood there nervously. "Am... Am I in trouble?"

Scratching the back of his neck he sighed. "Well. Even if you are. I'll be there with you! I'll tell them that you were saving a Pokemon!"

Looking up at the boy she gave a small smile. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't know me..."

Putting his free hand on his hips and gave a huge grin. "I'm Guzma! And I'm gonna be the strongest bug trainer!" 

Returning his smile she giggled. "I'm Miyuki."

Walking hand in hand, they got to know each other more as they made their way to Iki Town.

...

....

.....

......

"I'm gonna kill him Guz... I swear to Arceus I'm gonna kill him!" She clenched her jaw and fist tight as she turned towards his house. He had returned home from his trial and met with Miyuki to console him. When he arrived he had new bruises and a black eye.

"No. The last thing I want is to cause you trouble... I'll be fine." Holding her wrist gently, he pulled her along with him. "Let's just go to the meadow..."

His eyes were solemnly pleading with her to drop it and reluctantly she let him lead her. Oricorio were chirping and jumping around. It wasn't his favorite spot but he knew it was hers. He sat down on a short ledge and looked up at her. 

She stood firmly and stared across the meadow. Her stance was something he always admired. After her mother had passed, she swore that she'd be strong for not only her father, but for herself too. Her black hair swaying lightly with the wind, he reached for her hand and tugged gently. 

Sighing she sat down next to him and plucked one of the yellow flowers. Stroking a petal she pouted. "I don't understand why you won't let dad help you with this... There's more than enough evidence... You and dad might not see eye to eye because of your tagging but I know he'd let you live with us! You're almost 18 so..." 

Plucking another flower, he stuck it in her hair. "I can't leave my mom. I'm a failure as a trainer, I can't be a failure as a son too..." 

Grabbing onto the front of his shirt she pulled him in front of her roughly, almost making him fall into the flowers. "You are NOT a failure! You knock that shit off before I beat you down!" Pushing him down into the flowers she pinned his arms down with her knees. Not that he was fighting her off anyway. 

Holding his chin in one hand, she pointed at his face. "Since getting rough with you is the only way to get through to you, you leave me no choice!" Grabbing onto his hair she loomed her face inches away from his. "You are NOT a fucking failure! Get his words out of your fuckin' head! You are the strongest bug trainer in the world! You are NOT just some punk ass little brat!" Clutching his shirt by the shoulders she shook him. 

"You are Big Bad Guzma! So start fucking acting like it!!!" Out of breath and in tears, the air was silent except for the wind flowing through the trees and flowers around them. Shifting her knees off his arms, she panted and looked down at him. "What? No snide remark? No pity party? Say something!"

Splaying his arms put he chuckled. "I have never been so turned on in my life..." Flushing red, she saw his face and saw his cheeks tinted pink. Jolting to get off of him, she leaned against the ledge they were sitting on. 

Sitting up he laughed and rest his elbows on his bent knees. "I love when you get all feisty like that. It's hot." Giving her a wink, he chuckled when she blushed and turned away. It had been a month since they kissed, and since then she yearned for his presence. Now that he's right in front of her, she was more aware of him. 

Stealing a side glance of him as he stood up, she saw how tall he was now. His lanky arms, now more toned and muscular. Even while wearing sweatpants, they couldn't hide his strong legs. 

His hand shook her from her stare and she looked up at him. How can he still look handsome while covered in bruises? Taking his hand, he pulled her up and he dusted the pollen from her hair. "Something wrong? Something on my face?" He patted his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt she looked him in the eye and smiled. "Hey... You know I love you right?"

Slightly taken aback, he blinked a few times before clearing his throat. "Huh? Of course I know that... I love you too..." Rubbing his undercut, he blushed and looked away. 

Placing a hand on his cheek, she made him look at her. He looked nervous but couldn't look away. Running her fingers behind his neck made him shiver as she pulled him down. She gave him a small peck on his lips, letting him know it was okay, his arms slowly wrapped around her waist when he pressed his lips more confidently to hers. 

Sighing into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she pulled away she pressed her forehead to his. Placing a kiss on her nose, he gave her a big grin. "Big Bad Guzma eh?" 

Giving his nose a pinch, she blushed red and turned away. "Sh-shut up! You're big and bad at kissing!" Walking toward the ledge he followed her. 

"Didn't seem to mind it a few seconds ago! Hey! Where you going? Wait up!"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she scoffed as she tried to hide her blush from the tall noise catching up to her.

...

....

.....

.....?

"Guz? How did I end up inside? Hm?" Her entire body went red when she realized she was sleeping on Guzma. His head laid on a pillow with one hand hanging off the armrest behind his head. He stirred for a moment and tightened his hold on her waist that she didn't notice until then. 

Her eyes softened when she looked up at his sleeping form. Snoring lightly, his face looked so relaxed. You could tell just by looking at him that his life was going better. He didn't have the huge bags under his eyes and his jaw wasn't clenched. 

Reaching up to stroke his cheek, his hand twitched on her waist. Tracing her finger over his lips, she sighed. How she misses touching him. Resting her head against his chest, she inhaled his scent. It was comforting. She was always surrounded by other models, standing close to male models and rich folk with perfumes and cologne wafting in the air. None of them soothed her like him. Just him.

With another sign she moved to get off him. Pulling her hand off her waist, his arm fell to the side of the couch. Stretching her arms she looked at him again. It had been so long since she dreamt about him. The memories they shared. 

Finding her phone she saw a text from her dad. 

-Hey kiddo. Didn't want to wake you, I'll be at the station today so come by anytime

Lacing her boots on, she glanced at the sleeping man behind her. Making sure she had her things and Pokemon, she left a note for Hala explaining that she was headed to Ula'Ula and her number if he needed to contact her. 

With a smirk she took the pen to Guzma's face and drew a heart on his forehead and cheeks. Writing her number on his hand, she stood and made her way to the door. 


End file.
